


Wiring In

by foxhead



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Edward and Winry have mildly kinky sex woo woo, Edwin Smut, Electroplay, Emotions, F/M, Sensation Play, Wire Play, automail kink, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhead/pseuds/foxhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the Promised Day, and Edward wants to apologize.</p><p>(One shot of EdWin fluff and smut. Contains Electro/stim/shock play as well as wire play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiring In

Ed felt like shit for telling Winry to shut up. It had been a dumb argument, and he knew deep down that he was being immature for reacting so harshly.  
The frustration stemmed from the fact that for as much confidence that she had in him to stop the Promised Day and get his brother’s body back, he was scared. They weren’t sure what exactly they were up against, and he had been in the dark for so long with Greed and the Chimeras that he had no idea what kind of resources would await him in central. Would Mustang be able to work from the inside? Were Scar and the others still on track of spreading the news about the country wide transmutation circle? And most importantly, was Al ok?  
As he paced on the deck in front of the house, Ed’s brain was working feverishly on possible ways to justify his reaction to Winry.

_I know you think I’m a great alchemist and all, but we might be in over our heads here…_

No, too cocky.

_Listen, Winry, I’m going to do everything I can tomorrow to make all of this ok. I’m just scared I’m going to lose you._

Too emotional. Making Winry cry was the last thing Ed wanted to do.

_Thanks for believing in me. I’ll try my hardest to stop them_

All Ed received for his fretting was the sound of crickets in the still night air.

Words weren’t exactly his thing. The Fullmetal Alchemist was a man of action, but Winry…

Maybe he just had to show her.

How? He had no idea. But letting the tension between them go unresolved would eat at him all night, and going into battle with little sleep and a heavy heart wouldn’t help his chances of saving the country. 

Ed turned and re-entered the house before he could let his nerves get the better of him. As he passed the living room, he could hear Heinkel and Darius’s gentle snoring from the living room where they had taken over the couch and the area rug. Greed had claimed Ed and Al’s old bedroom, insisting that he needed the most comfortable accommodations and allowing no room for argument, leaving Ed unsure of where he ought to sleep. Not that it mattered much at the moment. He wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while anyway.

The stairs creaked like boughs in a storm, but the house seemed undisturbed after Ed made his ascent to the upper hallway. Winry might have already been asleep, but knowing her, she was more likely up and fuming, tinkering at a project to calm herself.

Ed knocked at her bedroom door. He fidgeted as he waited, unsure of whether she had heard, or if she was awake at all. 

The door swung slowly inwards, and there she was, frowning and puffy-eyed in the doorway.

Ed stuttered for a moment.

“I, uh… so you’ve been awake too?”

Winry sighed and wiped at her eyes with her free hand.  
“What do you want, Ed?”

He rubbed his hands together nervously.  
“I just wanted to talk… to be with you, that is. I wanted to apologize I think.”  
So much for not making her cry.

She stared at him for a moment, then opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him enter. As Edward crossed into the room and settled on the bed, she shut the door behind him and sat down next to him, keeping her back straight and her hands carefully folded in her lap.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Ed began, “I don’t know why I said… well, I do, but it was dumb. I’m just worried is all, that I won’t be able to be strong enough, or be able to protect everyone, and I feel like the whole world is against us here. I’m also really worried about Al. I miss him a lot, and I know he’s going to fight, but I don’t want anything to happen to him Yeah I mean, I have some pretty powerful allies out there but I have no idea what they’re up to and-” 

Winry grabbed his hand and pressed a finger to his lips mid-sentence.

“You suck at explaining things. It’s ok.” 

He had admitted much more than he wanted to about his fears and doubts, and he didn’t want to make things worse, so he shut his mouth and let her take the helm of the situation.

Winry leaned into him and gently poked him in the back like she would do when they were kids.  
“You must have really matured while you’ve been gone, Ed. You haven’t talked this openly about how you’re feeling since before you left for the military.” 

The silence between them was heavy, tangibly laced with a shared sentiment;  
_I’ve missed you._

They sat like that for a while, feeling their hearts beat to a matched rhythm, Winry’s hands tracing over Ed’s shoulders. The moment was rare and delicate, possibly even the last they would share like this. They both knew, and the somber mood made the air seem thicker and the touch warmer. Edward missed his brother terribly, but at least he had her right now.

She suddenly broke the quietude to sit up and look directly at him.  
“Ed. I know exactly what you need.”

He turned to face her and cocked his head.

“In Rush Valley we have our own form of… it’s not really massage, more like therapy, for stress relief and such. It’s called Connection Point Triggering. We don’t use it a lot in the shop, but I’ve seen it done lots and have read a few books on how it works. I got some instruction from Paninya on how to use CPT when I first arrived, so sometimes I help her out when she’s feeling sore or worked up about something.”

The boy stared at her with his mouth agape, promptly shut it.

Winry blushed furiously.

“Shut up… it’s not anything suspicious.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Just hush!”

“Ok! But you gotta tell me what exactly this CPT is. I’m not going to let you try something super weird on me unless I know what you’re doing.”

“Relax, Ed. Basically it’s like massage that’s unique to people with Automail. The synthetic nerves we use in the wiring of prosthetics really sensitive at the source, right?”

Ed nodded nervously. The crushing pain of reattachment was enough of a testament to that fact.

“So basically CPT specialists use their knowledge of wiring and connection ports to generate responses from the nervous system, like entering sensations directly to the brain.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“It can be, if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Right. And you’re a super specialist on this? No way.”

“Don’t get all sassy. I’ve done this lots before. I know your automail better than anyone.” 

There was really no way out of it. He wanted to make her feel better, so being subjected to her poking and prodding was probably the only way to show her he meant it.

“Ok, fine. But nothing risky. Remember, I’ll be fighting for everyone’s butts tomorrow.” 

Winry’s eyes lit up with a dangerous sparkle.

“And right now, your butt is mine. The chances of the side effects being negative are pretty slim to none. It might just be a bit weird at first is all. Now take off your shirt.”

Ed scowled as he peeled the black shirt off and was instructed to lie back like they were doing maintenance. He laid down on his stomach and stretched his right arm out to the side, and Winry came to sit next to him, one leg folded under, her thigh flush against his side.

Normally Winry didn’t bother her patients with the mechanical details of her work, but this time she explained each step as she worked so Ed would feel better about the process.

“Alright. Now, I’ve got the external plate open, so I need to shift the power supply micro-cables out of the way and access the nerve hatches.”

The mechanic magically procured a screwdriver, and Ed watched as she pressed his metal arm down and unscrewed something deep in his shoulder and gently set the small screws on the bedside table. 

“This might start to feel kind of funny. You won’t be used to all the raw physical sensations touching your synthetic nerves.”

 

Ed’s automail had been shattered before, when Scar’s destructive alchemy backfired and took out the whole limb. The feeling was oddly familiar- there had been pain upon the initial impact, but as the system began to shut down and the nerves cut out one by one, he felt a strange, exposed coldness running up his arm.  
As soon as she opened the first panel to the tightly sealed compartments containing the synthetic nerve wires, the sensation sent a chill up his spine. It felt like someone was pressing an ice cube into his skin. Bringing back frightening memories, but otherwise not wholly unpleasant.

“Winry, this is already weird.”

She paused mid-screw.  
“Do you want to stop?”

“No, no, it’s ok. Keep going.”

She grunted and took the panels off one-by-one, causing Ed’s arm to go cold all over.

“Ok…” Winry sat up and cracked her knuckles. The blood rushed from Edward’s face.  
“Ed, just breathe and relax. Maybe close your eyes. It might feel intense and take a minute to get used to but I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

Ed only had a moment to think that the whole situation felt vaguely intimate before Winry reached into his port and began to rub something that raced up through the back of his neck and caused his head to buzz. 

“That’s T0, the main nerve channel. Safe to handle when it’s securely attached, the main bundle connected to your primary motor cortex. Pretty important piece. And this-”

He felt a twinge in his elbow.

“Is N13. You’ll probably feel that in your actuators.”

He supposed his actuators must be in his elbow.

“Alright, here. The S cluster.” 

As she manipulated the unseen wires beneath all the panelling in his arm, Edward felt invisible hands making the muscles on either side of his spine contract sporadically. 

“Okay… how does that feel?” 

Ed only managed to choke out an “Ah!” as he arched off of the pillow.  
Winry released the wires and he fell back down with a gasp.

“Pretty cool, huh? But it should start to feel like the tension is releasing from your body.”

Ed laid gasping with his eyes squeezed tight. He hadn’t anticipated this incredible onslaught of raw sensation. He felt like a marionette dangled from Winry’s invading fingers, and he noted when he opened his eyes that his puppet master was wiping her hands on an oilcloth tucked in her belt. Maybe he felt physically manipulated, but she was right, it was relaxing once he had settled. Ed nodded and let his breath go. 

Winry poked and prodded for a while, stroking here and tapping there, all with mixed results– his fingers would curl involuntarily, then he would feel a twitch in his side or an odd heat in his jaw. _It should be illegal to have this much control over someone’s body,_ Ed thought hazily through the mix of stimulation.

Suddenly, the hands moved to an unexpected location. He felt a hot, pulling sensation in his groin, so sudden that his breath hitched in his throat and he ground his hips into the bed to quench it.  
Winry had been lightly chatting to him about how all the regions of the body were deeply connected through pathways, an ancient Xingese belief that was more or less proven by the efficacy of CPT. She was so engaged in her one-sided dialogue that she didn’t notice the blood in Ed’s cheeks and the breathy whine that escaped his lips.  
The mechanic paused for a moment and frowned.

“I can’t remember what this connects to, the V box? Huh.” 

Winry racked her memory for a minute as Ed fought to regain his composure. 

“Alright, tell me where you feel this.”

 

He felt a rush of heat around his thighs and ass as Winry gripped another wire.

“T-that’s in my legs….” 

Ed was cut short by a maddening tugging sensation in his balls and on the underside of his shaft. He pressed his lower torso into the mattress again and stifled a groan.

“Oh gosh, did I hurt you? Are you ok Ed?”

Ed felt like the air had been squeezed out of his chest. His brain was struggling to form the words he needed to say. _Was it Stop? Keep going? How?..._  
All he managed was to stare blankly and say “Um.”

“Geez, if only I had my books here… Ok, turn over. And take off your pants”

Ed panicked.

“Winry! N-no, I mean… why? I’m fine, really.” 

“I need to find out what nerve cluster this is, and I’m thinking that if I can activate the same one in your leg, I’ll have a better idea of what it attaches to.”

Edward wanted to protest, but his mechanic was already flipping him over and tugging his pants over his hips like he was a small child. He managed to drape his automail arm over the tent in his boxers just in time, but Winry was more focused on his left leg. She pried the external plates off easily, and just like before, he felt the exposed coldness run up and down the limb as she unscrewed the inner hatches. He kept his gaze affixed on the window, trying to think of something, _anything_ other than the heat that was pooling in his gut and drawing his cock to attention… Al, the periodic table, the Promised Day, Hohenheim…  
Thinking of his father helped to relieve some of the pressure, but only in time for Winry to find the compartment she was looking for.

“The V cluster, here we go. Alright Ed, tell me where you feel this. I’ll go slow.”

She gently rubbed a wire she selected and Ed felt a tingling in his inner thighs, and then across his lower abdomen as she moved on to the next.

“I… I don’t know” he lied. 

“Hm… maybe there’s not enough input… Now?”

There was a tug and the muscles around his pubic bone contracted all at once. He shouted and his hips shot into the air. Winry gaped at him like he was a particularly fascinating animal as she released him. Sufficiently clued on to the location in question, her eyes travelled to his lower abdomen and found the redness that was gracing his finely-toned stomach and the growing peak in his boxers. 

“Oh,” She breathed. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer.

_“The V cluster. Wired into the cerebellum… oftentimes triggers erections in men and a tightening of the vaginal walls in women… can result in orgasm for a specific set automail users with type C0035 port installations or higher in the C series."_

The first time she had found that section in _Connection Point Triggers and Channels,_ Winry had glanced over it and quickly pushed it out of her mind – only to return a couple months later to read it over and over in fascination. There was nobody in Rush Valley she had wanted to work on like this, but Ed…

He was lying before her, breathing hard and red-faced with his hair standing on end, clothed only in a pair of boxer shorts that were quickly tightening in the front. Winry stroked a couple more wires out of curiosity and he arched his back, moaning none-too-innocently.  
Heat crept over her face as she watched him writhe and pant under her invading fingers. The perfect subject.

Ed was lost. It felt like something had hijacked his brain and turned it to mush. One part of his brain knew this was potentially a bad situation, thinking that _if she keeps on like this, I’m going to lose it and embarrass myself in front of her,_ but a much stronger part afflicted by hormones and invading chemical signals was screaming _I need more._  
He snapped his hips forward and grunted as another tug brought about a tightening in his shaft. 

At one point she stopped. The boy opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at him with a wide blue gaze. His left hand had involuntarily made its way to his erection and he realized with a wave of shame how he had lost control over his own body.

“Oh my god Winry, I’m so sorry, I, I didn’t mean.. Ugh this is awkward, I didn’t-”

She crawled up the bed and silenced him by placing her lips squarely on his, accepting the apology with a grace she effortlessly embodied.

Winry kissed Edward the way she had wanted to for years, like there was no tomorrow. He was here, prone before her, hot and bothered and utterly irresistible in his golden body riddled with scars. As he opened up to her, she pushed her tongue in between his teeth and fought for dominance as one hand tangled itself in his hair and the other hand traced the starburst scar on his lower left side. She could feel the heat radiate off of him like a wild animal and his hardened length pressing into her thigh. Her left hand trailed to the V nerve cluster in his shoulder port, and she felt him stiffen and gasp against her as she stroked the wires there.  
Ed ground his hips up into Winry as she broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck. The alchemist couldn’t help but press himself against her pelvis under her administrations, grasping the sheets for dear life. 

“Edward Elric, I’ll take care of you.” The mechanic hummed against his throat.

The stimulation was riveting, intoxicating, but not enough. His cock was painfully hard and his stomach muscles were cramping from arching into the invisible hands grasping and teasing and pulling at his groin, but he was nowhere near release. Winry’s actions had made it clear that she was willing to assist him in whatever way she saw fit.

“Winry…” he panted, “I need more.”

He could feel her smile into his neck. She worked kisses up his jaw and back to his mouth, shifting her hips enticingly over his own. “Stay here,” she said quietly and got off the bed to retrieve something from her toolbox.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. He felt light headed from the onslaught of sensations that had just been overwhelming him. What had she said? _“I promise you’ll enjoy this…”_ The outcome was probably not what she had in mind, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. However his body had betrayed him, it had served to make her happy, and damn if it wasn’t new and _very_ exciting.

Winry returned to the bed with a box that vaguely resembled a medieval torture device. She couldn’t help but laugh as Edward’s eyes settled on it – a small metal container with a switch, a dial, two buttons, and a meter, with wires sprouting out at crazy angles, tipped by various attachments. He already looked disheveled as it was, and the added confusion completed the picture nicely. 

“D-don’t laugh, Winry! You did this to me!” 

“Mhmm. Lie still, short stuff.” 

The boy’s face reddened even further and he opened his mouth for a retort, but his brain was unable to process a witty comeback in time. Winry clamped little alligator-like heads onto various wires in his leg. He felt the corresponding grips in the muscles around his groin and his heart pounded. She moved to pull down the waistband on his boxers, causing him to grab her hands and utter a weak “Wait.”

“What, Ed? This isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, but… it’s embarrassing, ya know?”

Winry leaned in to nip at his jaw and kiss him firmly before trying again. “I promise you will forget you were ever embarrassed.”

“You could at least take your shirt and pants off.” Ed suggested as she placed a couple of electrode pads on the “V” lining his abdominal muscles. 

Winry shrugged, pausing to secure the box on the inside of his thigh before pulling off her apron and slipping out of her cargo pants.

“Ed, as much as I like the idea of going full out with you, I think I’m going to take control here.” The implications of her words gave him goosebumps. 

She settled to the side of his prone body and pressed down on his chest with one hand while the other fiddled with the box strapped to his thigh. He immediately felt a low pulse thrumming through his loins. “What is that?” He breathed as Winry tugged the elastic away from his hair, causing his ponytail to fall in a sun-kissed cascade around his shoulders. 

“It’s a stim box. We use it to send mild electrical signals through wires while testing circuitry.”

His spine tingled as she tweaked the dials again. 

“It has a lot of different uses, such as torturing poor alchemists who get into situations they can’t handle.” 

She pressed a button that shocked his nerves and sent him into convulsions. Ed grit his teeth and let out a strangled moan. The pulse got stronger as she turned the dial up, rippling over his legs and abdomen, but maddeningly neglecting his cock. He bucked his hips off the bed in frustration, seeking in vain for some pressure that could give him the attention he craved. Winry watched the muscles twitch and and slide under his skin in fascination, but grabbed his left hand and pinned it over his head when he tried to reach for his erection. 

“Edward, I told you I would take care of you.” She purred as she pressed him back into the bed. He could only stare up at her and nod, his face and chest burning.

Winry reached across him to pump a few beads of lotion into her hands and rub them together. She then spread her fingers and placed her palm just above the tip of his cock, causing him to lift his hips and seek pressure against her hand. She pressed gently down on the underside of his shaft as he ground up into her palm with the rhythm of the pulses. He was panting and sweating and utterly undone, a leonine mess of metal and sun tanned skin, and she loved every inch of him. The mechanic shifted to settle her knee gently between his legs and tangled her hand in his hair, then pulled it back back to expose his throat; she fervently nipped and sucked at the skin on his neck as he rutted against her leg, chest heaving with the labored effort of drawing air. 

She felt entirely like a predator in heat, and the beautiful boy beneath her was hers for tonight, her lover, her _prey,_ normally so composed and sure of himself. It was intoxicating to see him so helpless and desperate beneath her now. Maybe she had overdone it, but for all they knew, it was their last night on earth together, and she had been dreaming about making love to Edward Elric for too long not to indulge in his body now. She turned the dial up.

Ed cried out and thrust hard against Winry’s leg. His puppet master was a good one, he gave her that. His brain was clouded with the scent of iron and oil and his own aching sex. The raw sensation gripping him to his core rendered him speechless and made breathing difficult. _The Fullmetal Alchemist, reduced to a horny bastard by a crazy gearhead. It’s almost poetic,_ he thought through the cloud of sensations.

Winry sat back up to adjust the alligator clamps to new locations, and the pulse shifted blessedly over to his cock. He let out a _“Hnng-”_ at the new sensation and almost sobbed in relief. His mechanic gripped the member in one hand and grazed her teeth over his chest and stomach. He yelped when she squeezed a bit too tightly on his balls, but when she began to stroke him his mind went blank and he thrusted involuntarily into her hand. 

It wouldn’t be long now, she knew, judging by his heavy, ragged breathing laced with small whines and _“ah’s”_ on each exhale. “It’s ok, Ed.” she whispered as she rubbed his heaving chest with her free hand. “You can let go. Come for me.” 

The boy let out a shuddering breath and arched up into her pumping hand. His stomach muscles contracted and his cock spasmed as he choked out a violent orgasm that was only amplified by the steady stream of voltage that raced up and down his spine. There were stars behind Ed’s eyes and his body convulsed, the heightened shock slowly receding to a slow burn. He was shaking as Winry rode out his release with him, pressing one palm firmly against his pubic bone as his hips spasmed weakly against her, her other hand cupping his face. She was speaking to him, but he couldn’t focus on what she was saying. The heat had crashed over him like a tidal wave, leaving him gasping for breath and feeling incredibly feeble. His lover brushed his bangs out of his face and wiped the sweat from his chest and forehead.

Contentment settled over him in the aftermath of her treatment like a warm blanket. Ed closed his eyes and breathed steadily as Winry unstrapped the stim box from his leg and detached all the wires, allowing his overstimulated groin to relax. Thinking he had fallen asleep, she began to mop at his stomach with a rag where he had spent himself, but he cracked an eye open and tried to sit up.  
“Thanks, but you shouldn’t have to do that, Win”

She smiled and placed a polite kiss on his nose.

“Just relax, Ed. You’ll need all your strength for tomorrow.”

He knew there was no argument. He sighed and settled back as she cleaned around his torso, and then set to work replacing the panels in his automail arm and leg. When she was done, she tucked the sheets around him and began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back. I just have to change really quick.” 

He reluctantly let go of her arm and watched as she shed her shirt. Only a few hours ago, he had walked in on her changing and began this whole episode of sexual tension, but now it felt intimate, natural even, to be so trusting around each other. She didn’t seem to mind him watching, and even threw a smile his way as the blush returned into his cheeks as she removed her bra. 

Donning a loose nightgown, she returned to the bed and laid down next to him. They both shifted to their sides to lay face to face, and Ed was the first to lean in for another kiss, this time his tongue in control. _We’re just kids still,_ Winry thought, _we’re kids pretending to be adults. We’re kids trying to save the world._ She hugged him tightly to herself and relished the heat that warmed the space between their bodies. 

Edward broke into her thoughts with a voice hoarse from the night’s revelries.  
“Thanks, Winry. I mean it.”

She smiled and moisture nudged at the corners of her eyes.  
“I promise I’ll do everything I can to come back to you, me and Al both.” he whispered, running his automail hand through her fine hair. “And I also promise that next time, I’ll be the one doing all the work.”  
She sobbed and rested her nose against his collarbone. “That will give you something to look forward to, right?” she prompted shakily.

“Of course. Those had better be tears of joy.” 

He kissed her forehead once more and stroked her back until sleep carried him off in his lover’s arms. The dark hours of the dawn would bring an uncertain future, but for now, Edward Elric knew his place was here.

**Author's Note:**

> My biology pseudo-science is not at all accurate oh geez.  
> Oh well, it was still fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
